


Of Vampires & Video Games

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Castles, Friendship, Gen, Just two bros, Platonic Cuddling, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Donghyuck is out walking through the woods to look for mushrooms, but the rain comes, and Donghyuck can't find his way home. Instead, he finds a towering castle housing Jeno, the vampire who lets Donghyuck stay the night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43
Collections: NOHYUCK FEST: 정답!





	Of Vampires & Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to m for beta-ing this!

Being out in the middle of a storm wasn’t Donghyuck’s plan at all. All he wanted to do was find some good mushrooms so he could finally attempt to cook with things instead of the things he bought. So far it had been a challenge already, but now the clouds overhead make it look like it’s about to rain and Donghyuck’s phone has no signal anymore.

Without a signal or any semblance of how to return back to town, Donghyuck has to either find somewhere to stay for the night or try to find his way back — at least somewhat towards town. Donghyuck sighs and looks around. There’s a cluster of trees that are much thicker only a few hundred yards ahead. Those might prevent him from getting soaked in the rain.

Donghyuck barely takes a step before droplets of water start to splash down on his clothes and skin. He picks up his pace and gets under the trees, which is a good temporary solution as the rain is only getting stronger. Resting under a large tree seems like a good place to pause, but the rain is already pushing past the thick tree branches and once again hitting Donghyuck.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck mutters, standing up. So this isn’t going to work as a place for the night. Donghyuck walks deeper into the forest, rain continuing to pelt down onto him until the forest opens up into a huge clearing.

As if on cue, a clap of thunder shoots through the air and lightning illuminates a huge castle, resting in the center of the clearing. Why the fuck there is a castle in the middle of the woods, Donghyuck doesn’t really care to ask. All he wants is somewhere to spend the night, and fingers crossed that there is no murderers in here. Though, being murdered would mean that he doesn’t have to find any more stupid mushrooms.

Donghyuck approaches the front door of the castle and swallows harshly. The building seems to be something out of beauty and the beast with towering spires, two full wings with darkened windows and a huge knocker in the shape of a lion’s head. Donghyuck latches on to the knocker and uses it to rap three times on the wood.

There’s no response at first and Donghyuck is about to smash a window in with a brick (yes, he is that desperate), but then the door is opened by a guy around Donghyuck’s age. He stands, looking speechlessly at Donghyuck with light brown hair, perfect skin, and casual dress.

“Uhhh, as you can see it’s raining and I need a place to stay because I am suffering from zoomer syndrome and that is not knowing where the fuck I am at any given time,” Donghyuck says, uncaring of a weird first impression. The guy laughs, then immediately slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Right this way,” he replies, hand still over his mouth and Donghyuck gives him a strange look. At least he doesn’t have murderous energy. “Uhhh, I was just in the middle of playing Super Smash Bros when you knocked, so if you’re any good at that, we could play.”

“You’re unsurprisingly awkward,” Donghyuck comments as the stranger leads him deeper into his house. “Like you live in a castle in the woods, which seems pretty alone to me, which means limited social experiences.”

“That is true, but you don’t need to call me out on it,” the guy replies. They are passing portraits of old men with fangs with cobwebs covering everything that’s more than three feet off the ground.

“What’s with the vampire portraits?” Donghyuck asks. “Also I’m Donghyuck, by the way. What’s your name?”

“What do you mean vampires? And my name is Jeno.”

“Those are vampire paintings,” Donghyuck says, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “Tell me otherwise.” Jeno doesn’t reply, just opens and closes his hands several times. “Exactly. Does that mean you’re a vampire too?”

Jeno puts his hand over his mouth again and says, “No.”

“Remove your hand and say that again,” Donghyuck challenges and Jeno glares at him, but removes his hand.

“Don’t freak out,” Jeno begins and Donghyuck sees his fangs. “But yes, I am a vampire.”

“Okay, cool, let’s go play Smash now,” Donghyuck says, starting to walk up the nearest staircase. Jeno grabs his wrist and reorients them back down the hallway.

“Wrong staircase, but nice try.” Jeno rolls his eyes. “Why are you so okay with me being a vampire anyway?”

“Well, you see, I thought you might be a murderer and in a way you are, but like I think you’re a nice vampire. All in all, I’m not too worried about you,” Donghyuck explains as Jeno pulls him up a staircase. “This is a really big castle.”

“That’s why they call it a castle,” Jeno replies. “Anyway, this is my game room, and you’re lucky I have a second controller just in case my main one breaks.” Donghyuck breaks away from Jeno, appreciating the fact that there’s no cobwebs in this room, and plops down on the bean bag chair in front of the TV. “Hey, I was sitting there!”

“Too late; sit on the couch,” Donghyuck counters, sticking out his tongue. Jeno sighs, but climbs onto the couch.

Around an hour and a half later of Donghyuck is losing to Jeno more often than not, Donghyuck puts his controller down. He stretches out on the bean bag and watches as Jeno kills his character.

“Why did you quit?” Jeno asks.

“Jeno, I’m hungry,” Donghyuck whines. “I need something to eat or I’ll die.” Jeno laughs, fangs visible as Donghyuck flings a hand over his eyes.

“I might have something, but humans like never come here,” Jeno says. “Unless you want to pull a Twilight and let me turn you. Because then I have tons of food.”

“Very funny, but Twilight sucks ass,” Donghyuck replies. “If I wanted a creepy stalker, I’d post my address online.”

“Twilight is amazing!” Jeno exclaims.

“Okay wait,” Donghyuck sits up from the bean bag and stares at Jeno. “Are you for real? Because a vampire liking Twilight when most humans hate it, including the actor who played Edward, is some kind of sick irony.”

“I don’t think you’re using the word irony right,” Jeno countered. “And this is a vampire classic. It did so much for vampires everywhere. Even if Edward is a bit creepy, suddenly everyone thought vampires were sexy and I just look like a Edward cosplayer when I go into town for video games.”

“This is ridiculous. No one ever questioned you?”

“I mean sure, but no one thinks vampires are actually real and I put on makeup that makes me glitter a bit, so everyone just gives me strange looks rather than trying to stake me,” Jeno explains.

“I suddenly think you’re super lame,” Donghyuck declares. “Like, I thought you were cool because you’re a vampire and vampires are pretty epic, but now you’re just lame.” Jeno mimes a heart breaking with his hands and Donghyuck sticks out his tongue. “But in all seriousness I need food.”

“Then let’s go find some,” Jeno replies, hopping up from the couch and extending his arm to Donghyuck who stares at it.

“Why are you holding out your arm?” Donghyuck asks.

“Isn’t this how you escort people?” Jeno seems genuinely confused and his brows knit together.

“When did this become a thing for you, Jeno?” Donghyuck asks, taking Jeno’s arm anyway.

“It’s been forever; I figured it was still a thing because it’s formal, but still a little bit of skinship which can be nice.”

“You’re adorable,” Donghyuck mumbles.

“I’m what now?”

“You heard me; now take me to your kitchen.” Jeno does as he’s asked and escorts Donghyuck through the mansion, making commentary and pointing things out along the way about the architecture and the paintings that line the walls.

It’s fascinating listening to Jeno talk. He has such a way with words, with some bits sounding very outdated and some others very modern. Donghyuck is starting to think that only Jeno could use the words ‘cool’ and ‘thusly’ in a sentence and pull it off.

Soon enough they reach the kitchen, which is so big Donghyuck is shocked. Like everything in this place is big — because it’s a fucking mansion — but this room is especially large.

“Why is it so big?” Donghyuck asks, detaching himself from Jeno and running his hands over the cabinets and counter top. “I could fit my entire bedroom on this counter.” Jeno quirks a brow and Donghyuck fights the urge to smile. “I’m deadass.”

“Then why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you’re bad at trusting humans since you’ve been trapped in your mansion for several months without seeing another face,” Donghyuck tries.

“I go out every other month, thank you very much. And that’s only to town, I sometimes go other places when I’m bored. There’s only so much cleaning and organization I can do in here,” Jeno points out. “I don’t really have money, so I just do what I can.”

“Woah, you don’t have a job,” Donghyuck realizes. “I apparently don’t have a real job, so I’m in the same boat as you there.”

“What do you do?”

“I model and freelance write for newspapers,” Donghyuck says, climbing up onto the counter. “I like to do both, the journalism keeps me humble and prevents any of my brain from oozing out of my ears like has happened to some models.”

“Oh my god, are they okay?” Jeno asks, facial expression evident that he really believes every word that Donghyuck is saying.

“I don’t mean that literally, don’t worry,” Donghyuck explains, resting on the edge of the counter. Jeno comes, stands in front of him and Donghyuck grabs Jeno’s cheeks with his hands. “I just mean they don’t really act like they have a brain. They annoy me, but anyway...” Jeno and Donghyuck stare at each other for a moment, only focused on each other and Donghyuck thinks he might kiss Jeno, but then his stomach grumbles and Jeno’s eyes flick down to Donghyuck’s tummy.

“Wait, I forgot you need food!” Jeno breaks away and starts opening all of his cabinets. Donghyuck lays back on the counter and watches Jeno. “I have found one box of stale crackers.”

“Amazing! I’ll live forever on that,” Donghyuck declares. “Maybe we should order pizza?”

“With what money?” Jeno counters. “I spend all my savings on video games and that’s it. I get my blood for free.”

“I have Doordash on my phone,” Donghyuck remembers. “I can order pizza and it’ll be here soon!”

“Okay, wait, but we are in the middle of the woods and it’s storming outside,” Jeno points out. Donghyuck’s heart sinks.

“I’m going to starve! Jeno you have to turn me, but no homo,” Donghyuck deadpans and Jeno licks his lips for dramatics.

“You do look like you would be quite delicious,” Jeno points out and Donghyuck breaks the facade.

“Okay, that’s scary as hell because I know you’re actually a vampire,” Donghyuck replies. “I think no turning and I just eat your hand instead. I’ve heard that vampires are good for your immune system.” Jeno smiles and offers out his hand to Donghyuck. Donghyuck has never been one to back down from a challenge, so he takes Jeno’s hand and bites it. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but hard enough that Jeno yelps in pain.

“I didn’t think you were gonna bite that hard!” Jeno exclaims, cradling his hand like he broke it. “I never knew humans were so vicious.”

“You’re literally a vampire— you eat people,” Donghyuck counters and Jeno feigns offense.

“We do no such thing,” Jeno proclaims. “We do drink human blood, but I have never eaten person before. People flesh is disgusting nine times out of ten.”

“Do I get offended that you said you wouldn’t eat my flesh or am I glad you’re not gonna eat me?” Donghyuck asks aloud.

“I think the second one,” Jeno replies. “In other news, we still have no food for you.”

“Maybe if we play more video games, I’ll forget I’m hungry,” Donghyuck suggests.

“I think this is a good plan,” Jeno agrees, taking Donghyuck’s hand and helping him off the counter. They stride hand in hand back to Jeno’s game room and find themselves back at square one. Provided, square one is a very nice square and Donghyuck is happy to be there.

Another hour passes easily, but soon enough Donghyuck’s stomach is grumbling again.

“I think I’ll need to sleep or eat and one of those isn’t an option,” Donghyuck says. “I’m assuming you have an extra bedroom in this place.”

“I mean, I do, but I would prefer if you stayed in my room,” Jeno replies, looking embarrassed.

“And why is that?” Donghyuck asks, looking Jeno directly in the eyes and Jeno swallows.

“It’s been a really long time since I’ve talked to anyone, let alone spent this much time with them, so I would really like to platonically cuddle,” Jeno explains. “Some people think it’s weird, but I’m aroace, so queer platonic relationships are all I really want from unlife.”

“Well, that’s very valid and I’m happy to be your platonic cuddle buddy as long as I get to be big spoon.”

“That’s a very valid request. I’m also okay with like some forms of kissing, but like not on the mouth,” Jeno says, face fully flushed and Donghyuck smiles.

“I won’t do anything out of your comfort zone, don’t worry. And if I do by accident, just tell me and it won’t happen again,” Donghyuck reassures, hopping off the beanbag and offering his hand to Jeno who stands and takes it. “I have no idea how to get to your room, so you’ll have to lead me there.”

“That’s okay,” Jeno replies, smiling still and Donghyuck is happy that he’s making Jeno so comfortable. How often does Donghyuck get a chance to befriend a vampire anyway?

Donghyuck and Jeno walk hand in hand out of the game room and down a much cleaner hallway to Jeno’s bedroom. It’s a lot less extravagant than what Donghyuck expected of a vampire that lives in a castle. Jeno’s room has a huge bed in the center, but everything else is kept mostly to a minimum. Donghyuck can finally hear the rain through the windows and he sighs.

“Do you want to sleep in your clothes or do you want to borrow some pajamas?” Jeno asks. “I like sleeping in pj’s because they are comfier, but it’s up to you.”

“I’ll take a pair of loose bottoms, but leave my shirt on.” Jeno salutes and disappears into a closet. “Is it okay if I ditch my pants now?”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Donghyuck removes his belt and pops the top button on his jeans, shimmying them off. Jeno emerges from the closet dressed in a dark blue matching set of pajamas with a black and white pair of bottoms in hand for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck takes the pair and slips them on while Jeno climbs in bed and turns off the lights. Walking over to the bed in the dark is easy as there’s nothing else in Donghyuck’s way.

Climbing in next to Jeno is nerve wracking, but Donghyuck does it and lets his body morph to Jeno’s.

“Thank you,” Jeno whispers. “This is really nice.”

“Didn’t you say, you were also okay with some kisses? Do you want a goodnight kiss?” Donghyuck asks.

“Yeah, that would be nice, but only to like my shoulder or hand,” Jeno says. “I don’t know if that’s like too weird—”

“Silence, Jeno. It’s totally okay.” Donghyuck presses a soft kiss to Jeno’s clothed shoulder and Jeno makes a little happy sound.

“Goodnight, Donghyuck. Thanks for being such a sweet friend.”

“Goodnight, and it’s really no trouble at all.”

That night Donghyuck sleeps the best he’s slept in ages, curled up with the nicest (and only) vampire he’s ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
